Nostalgic Mortality
by ratgirl407
Summary: Sequel to Vicariously Immortal. Edward and Kagome are still together. Life is good, school, dates, and Alice invading their space. Lives are thrown into chaos when a letter from the Volturi comes requiring that Bella be changed, or they will take action.
1. Take my Chances with You

Author Note: Here is the sequel! I had a hard time with this; I took a break from Twilight for a while before really starting this again. I would also like to mention if you haven't read Vicariously Immortal, you probably should, otherwise this might be a tad confusing.

Also thank you for all who sent in their votes and choices for music!

Nostalgic Mortality (Sequel to "Vicariously Immortal")

Pairing: Kagome/ Edward (Cannon)

Summary: Kagome and Edward are still a couple and loving each moment they spend together. After graduation the Cullen's started the process of where to travel next, this time making sure Kagome has her own space. They move to Anacortes, where the people are instantly surprised to see the new family, and all the students are in awe with how gorgeous the new students are. Attending school once again after so many years, and dealing with Alice already planning her wedding, good thing Kagome never sleeps. Their lives are thrown into chaos and confusion when they receive a letter from the Volturi requiring that Bella be changed soon, or they will take action.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story; everything belongs to the creators/ authors/ so on.

* * *

Nostalgic Mortality

Chapter 1: Take my Chances with You

Anacortes, Washington (14th October 2006)

Kagome sat in front of her window, in her own room. She had just finished her schoolwork, and was currently reading a bit. Edward and some of the others decided to go on a hunting trip the previous day, since she was still detoxing on demon blood, she was on a whole different schedule. So that had left her alone for a while.

The new school was interesting, they had moved to Anacortes a little after graduation, it was more like a port, so there were lots of boats to look at. There was also a camping place not too far away; so on sunny days so it could seem like they could go 'camping' like the family had done back in Forks.

Kagome sighed and closed her book, unable to read now with the thoughts running through her head.

She pushed her book to the side, so it rested on her bed, Kagome looked at her room that the Cullen's helped decorate for her. Tetsusaiga sat on a beautiful dark mahogany table, a place that was only reserved for the sword. Every once in a while the sword would pulse; it gave a clam aura, one which Jasper was drawn to.

The other few objects she had strewn about were ones she had collected over the years, mementos from Europe, America, and other places she had been. The largest item was the painting that Shippo had painted for her. After she received the gift, she instantly called Kouga, whom had given her Shippo's number.

She had called Shippo once or twice, he promised that he would visit her sometime, but nothing had happened so far.

His life was exciting; he traveled like she had over the years. The only difference was that he had dealt with demons around the world, while she stuck to the vampires.

Kagome sighed gently letting her eyes roam over her room once more, her eyes caught her jewelry box sitting on her desk with a few books and an old fashioned ink well with a feathered pen.

She got up from her comfy seat to walk over to the wooden box, a few important items sat in the velvet-lined box. Some of her mother's jewelry, along with Inuyasha's beads she still kept. She had rings and necklaces that she had found in her bedroom from when she was still human.

One of the most important things that she had in the box was a ring; her thin fingers reached into the box and gently picked up the beautiful ring. It was gold; thirteen brilliant cut diamonds were placed into the setting. All organized in a way so all the diamonds could be seen by anyone looking at it from above. It was an old fashioned setting, but she would have preferred it that way.

To say the least it was stunning.

Kagome slipped a gold chain through the ring and held it so she looked at the beautiful engagement ring hanging from it. It was Edward's mother's ring. It wasn't very long, but with how it was going between them, it would only be a matter of time before they would get married.

Edward had given it to her, saying that it was almost like a promise ring. He gave her a gold chain so she could wear his mother's ring around her neck until it could be official then it would be moved to her ring finger on her left hand.

Kagome smiled at the jewelry, she ran a finger over it, thinking about how she wished she could have met his birth family.

Taking only a second more to look at the piece of jewelry she slipped the necklace around her neck and reached behind with her hands to close the clasp. Her reflection looked back at her in the small mirror that was sitting on her desk.

Her golden eyes looked back at herself in the reflection, with that Kagome gently smiled and turned away to pick up her discarded book. She thought about her and Edward's relationship so far.

They had been having regular dates; they had also been intimate a few times. It was a large leap for them, Edward was old fashioned, and even though she wasn't a virgin, she was still inexperienced when it came to sex. It was partially that she never found anyone important enough to share that kind of serious relationship with, also she got a high from the adventure in Japan, she had no reason for being intimate with a man.

Her pale hand ran over the binding of the book, fingertips just grazing the object almost sensually. She stopped when she got to the bottom, her fingers falling off the edge and her hand brought down to her side.

"I wonder what Carlisle is up to" she commented looking at the book once more before elegantly making her way over to her bookshelf to place the object in it's rightful spot.

Kagome then walked to her door and opened it; she could hear Esme down in the living room, probably reading. Most of the family was gone aside from Jasper hanging around somewhere, and also Carlisle.

She closed her door quietly behind her and made her way down the stairs. As she walked she caught glimpse of the artwork with the family's caps from graduation, the ones from Forks now included in the piece.

Her feet carried her down the stairs, as quietly as a ghost would have. When she made it towards the living room she caught sight of the two physically oldest family members, quietly reading. Esme flipped through one of her romance novels, and Carlisle studied a medical book that she had bought him a few weeks prier.

"Hey" Kagome greeted the two while she walked into the space. Immediately she went to the sofa that Esme was sitting on. She then curled up at the corner of the furniture.

Carlisle's golden eyes looked up from his book "You get your homework done?" he asked her.

Kagome's lips curled into a smile "Yes father" she teased the older man. Well technically she was older, but who was truly counting. It was an odd set up, Edward saw Carlisle as a father figure, and she saw him as a brother. It was as if the nephew was dating the aunt. Though stranger things had happened to her in the past. Maybe it was just the worry that Edward would think it was too odd for his taste.

Carlisle let a laugh escape at Kagome's antics. "Looks like the rest will be home in the morning by the way" he relayed the information to the newest family member.

She nodded understanding that both Jasper, and herself would probably meet the family at school the next day. Without the other evil vampires, humans, werewolves, or demons, this new town was slightly boring. "Okay" she hummed out perfectly, ignoring Carlisle for a short moment. She focused her attention on Esme; the woman was truly a saint with how she dealt with the males in the family. Mostly Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's bickering and fighting.

She leaned over into her space, glancing at the words on the page to get an idea of where Esme was in her book. "Ooo" Kagome dragged out realizing that she was at a good spot.

Esme glanced up at Kagome for a moment to give her a smile in return for the obvious interest from her about her reading choice.

She smiled in return while she stood up, not wanting to hinder the two from reading their books anymore. "I'm going to go see Jasper," she announced smoothing out her small shirt. Her large sweat pants hung on her hips loosely and her hair was tied into a poorly pinned up look, making her look a lot less like an elegant and beautiful vampire but more so like a normal person.

"Alright" Carlisle spoke turning back to his book "might want to try your room".

Kagome nodded while she walked away, bringing a hand up beside her to give a simple farewell. She knew Jasper would probably be in her room; he had been in there whenever she wouldn't be in the space. He got that comforting feeling whenever he was around Tetsusaiga, and he was oddly drawn to it. It was a nice place for him to escape the harsh emotions that usually consumed him.

She was a pretty open person, usually letting anyone use her room whenever they really needed something. The only thing she wouldn't let them mess with was her Jewelry, Shippo's painting, and Tetsusaiga directly. She was the only vampire that had ever touched the demonic sword. She wanted it to stay like that too.

When she grew near her door she could immediately smell Jasper in her room. Reaching her doorknob she opened the door with her name on the front. The quiet vampire that she grew attached to was sitting on her ledge by the windows, the place she used as a "bed".

"Hey" Jasper spoke looking at her for a moment.

She smiled at the vampire, entering the room completely and closing the door slightly, leaving it open a crack. With all the lights on in her room it made the dark sky behind Jasper appear even darker. The moon was only a sliver of light in the sky; it would be the new moon soon, if not tomorrow. "Tetsusaiga telling you anything?" she asked him.

In ways Tetsusaiga could communicate with him, he could feel the emotions from the sword, and could really understand what the object could tell him. She had spent many times with Jasper in her room, speaking with the sword about Inuyasha and his father. They both had learned much about the emotional aspect of Feudal Japan.

She grew quite attached to the Hale family; she couldn't take the Cullen name technically (otherwise it would look odd dating another Cullen). She could neither take the Hale name, since she did not have the blond features that Jasper and Rose had, she decided to keep her Higurashi lineage.

Usually she would drift towards the Hale's, even though it technically wasn't her family name.

Maybe it was because she almost killed Jasper, or maybe he could understand Inuyasha's sword. It could even quite possibly have been his, and Rosalie's interest in her lifestyle, with drinking demonic blood and being drawn to that. The 'non Cullen's' all favored the smell and essence of demonic blood; maybe it was just a family thing.

"Nothing new" Jasper spoke, his arm that rested on the top of his knee flexed carelessly. He looked to the left of him, out into the empty darkness past the windows. "Did Carlisle say when they would be back?" the vampire asked his new sister.

Kagome nodded as she walked over to her windowsill bed. Jasper brought his leg up slightly so she was able to sit down across from him. "Sometime tomorrow morning" she answered his question.

The two sat in comfortable silence, most likely both thinking of their significant other, and the rest of the family who was away. Her and Jasper both had to feed a lot more often than the rest, so usually she would go hunt with Jasper instead of the others.

Alice was a wonderful woman for him. She guessed though, he would want breaks from her just as anyone would after being with someone so long. Even she at times would just lose it with Edward, and sometimes he would lose it with her. Fights about pointless things, if either he was reading her mind or some stupid reason like that.

She had a big blow up at him a few weeks ago, when she found Japanese language books in his room. The only way to keep her privacy from him was to use a language he did not know. So she got into a heated argument with him about learning her native tongue.

To say the least both refused to even look at each other for a few days. Everyone was on edge in the house. Certain family members, i.e. Emmett and Alice decided to choose sides. Well the family was momentarily split for sometime.

In the end, Edward offered to not invade her privacy by not learning what she was saying. Sometimes his curiosity was a bad thing between them. All relationships, no matter how much someone loved the other, they fought.

Jasper let a small laugh escape, one so soft she wasn't sure if she had just imagined it. "What?" she asked him curiously.

He smirked, one that could rival Rosalie's, "You might want Edward there to protect you tomorrow morning" he replied, going back to his more emotionless look.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pushed his leg with her sock covered foot. "I don't need big bad Edward to protect me" she teased her new brother.

That was the other problem they had encountered when going into a new school. Since they were all beautiful vampires, the students would try to be with them. Everyone had people chasing after him or her. Rosalie probably had the most out of everyone. Herself though, well she had a more dedicated group of boys.

One freshman really followed her; he was sweet and nice. His personality was much like Houjou had been, much less forward though. Sure he followed her, maybe gave her things, but he never directly asked her out, probably because he was too shy.

"Don't worry" Jasper answered her comment, "I'll protect you" he joked with her momentarily.

Kagome smiled at Jasper, it was times like this when life was truly amazing. No fighting, killing, or hating, but a nice conversation between friends about the day that was to come.

* * *

Anacortes, Washington (14th October 2006- That Morning)

She pulled into the new school, her bright red and white Ford Shelby could be seen from anywhere in the parking lot. Many students went to look, on account she did not usually take her own car out, mostly the Jeep or Volvo was seen.

She turned the car off, and gracefully got out of the vehicle, Jasper did the same, but also lifting her backpack and his bag when he got out. The two from the Cullen family made their way into the building. As they walked a few of the students turned to gawk at them.

Kagome smiled at anyone who waved or greeted her, all while Jasper walked beside her quietly. Both her and Alice were the more friendly ones out of the vampires. She turned down one of the hallways, the shining tiled floors greeting the students that morning. She quietly spoke with Jasper as they both walked down the long hallway to get to their lockers. Since most of the family was in the same last period their lockers were by each other (on account that's how they assigned them). Jasper stopped by his a few down from where hers was. There was an abundant number of students in the last class there had to be a few people who shared lockers. Jasper shared with Edward while she shared with Alice. Both Emmett and Rosalie were in different classes all together.

Kagome continued to walk a bit further to open her locker and store her backpack that Jasper had handed her. She turned to the combination on her lock, and then lifted the handle on the locker making it swing open.

What met her gaze made her smile sadly and tilt her head to the side, her silky black hair swayed with the movement. On her shelf there was a pink carnation, a small card tied to the stem of the flower.

Pushing the books she wouldn't need that moment, and taking the ones she would need out Kagome left the flower there for a moment.

"Looks like he struck again" Jasper spoke up looking into the locker at the flower that was obviously left for Kagome. The vampire reached in and plucked the carnation out of her locker as she store the rest of her items.

Kagome leaned back against the rest of the lockers beside her; through her light shirt she could feel the coolness of the metal. "Was there any doubt?" she joked picking the flower from his hands and reading the half closed card tied with a white ribbon to the stem.

_I like you.  
Love Jeremy_

"Subtle" Jasper sarcastically spoke as he caught glimpse of it. As he stood by his sister he glanced up to see the boy who had left the flower, looking past some of his friends that were talking with him. Almost trying to gauge Kagome's reaction.

Kagome caught his stare and turned to see Jeremy looking across the hall. He was seriously like a copy of Houjou, the repeated attempts at trying to 'woo' her. He never seemed to take a hint, though she never really flat out rejected him similar to how she kept putting off Houjou.

Their attention was caught by the sound of their family arriving at school. Edward's silver Volvo was grabbing the interest of the students who lingered outside, and the two vampires inside could hear the whispers.

Even though the time away from the rest of the family was good, she was glad for Edward and the others to be back. Kagome caught a glimpse of the rest of the Cullen's through a window that was further down the hallway; they entered the school knowing that both Jasper and her were inside of the building by now.

"Seems like he isn't too happy" the vampire beside her spoke up.

Kagome looked at Jasper, noticing that he grew tense and his eyes were directed towards Jeremy's direction. She followed his gaze and noticed that the freshman was glaring at her current boyfriend when he entered the school.

Just great, so he was a Houjou with a jealous problem.

She heaved a heavy sigh; she closed her eyes and brought a hand up to push some of her bangs out of her eyes. Hopefully the whole day wouldn't be like this.

Kagome opened her eyes when she could feel the family get close enough to her and Jasper. Her eyes caught Edward's and he calmly walked up to her and cupped a strong hand on her jaw. His thumb brushed against her cheek as he gave her a rather forceful kiss. Soon the kiss broke; it was nothing too bad, just a simple greeting.

"Good to see you again" she spoke when they separated. Edward's hand left her jaw and slowly fell back to his side.

Edward was smiling for a moment, but then frowned when he looked down to her hands, the pink carnation was held loosely. "Nice to see you as well" he spoke finally as he plucked the flower from her pale hands. He held it for a moment and then smirked at his own thoughts. "You and Jasper have fun?" he asked her before turning away and looking at the rest of the 'Cullen's'. Most had left for class already, knowing that Edward would want to be with Kagome. Well after their few days of teasing and poking fun at Edward he did deserve some kind of privacy.

She leaned back against some of the lockers, and watched as he continued to smile at her with the flower still gripped in his hands. "Yes…" she trailed off wondering what he was up to. "It was nice and quiet around the house," she continued when he didn't speak up.

Edward just nodded. His hand went up beside her and shut the locker that remained open when Alice placed what she needed away. The metal was slammed with a bang, and some students decided to look in the direction of Kagome and Edward.

Oh no, he was ticked.

"How about we get to class?" Edward asked her, but it left no room for disagreement.

Kagome nodded and hoped he didn't do something to the human boy who was vying for her attention. "Please don't do anything," she pleaded quietly, wanting this day to be over already.

A bitter smile made it's way onto his face as he led her down the hall and towards the direction of the boy who had left the gift. "I'm just going to return the item that he had seemingly lost" Edward spoke the sentence so eloquently that she was sure he truly believed that was what he was going to do.

She bit her lip, as they grew closer to Jeremy, the human boy's stare was directed towards Edward, and the vampire's towards the boy. Edward wasn't a horribly jealous person, but he knew that the affections of the boy were bothering her.

Edward got close enough to Jeremy that the boy's friends were now looking towards the vampire. Kagome wanted to go hide in a corner. She hated stuff like this, even back when she was human.

"I believe you misplaced this Jeremy" Edward replied holding the pink carnation out to the boy, to put salt in the wounds Edward snapped the stem of the flower with his thumb, barely moving his hand to do so. "I don't think we will be finding another one of these in Kagome's locker will we?" he asked as the boy grabbed the flower.

"No" he stated looking towards Edward "I apologize" he stated taking the broken flower back and only spent a moment looking at Kagome.

She felt sorry for Jeremy; he really didn't cause much harm. "Did you have to be like that?" she asked her boyfriend when they walked away from the freshman. Edward now had a small smile plastered on his face, probably proud that he was able to intimidate the human boy.

"Yes" he simply stated moving to place a hand on the small of her back to lead her towards their first class.

She stopped instantly and pulled him over to the side by a set of empty space. "He wasn't doing anything wrong" she spoke so low others by them had a hard time at even hearing what was being said.

Edward's eyebrows knitted together "You did want him to stop though" he stated knowingly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Fine whatever lets just get to class," she stated quickly tugging on his hand to continue their walk to class.

Now he grew playful "No no no" he dragged out pulling her back to him "you wanted to talk about this first" Edward joked with her.

She didn't say anything but waited for Edward to continue speaking. When he just blatantly stared at her she sighed and spoke up "I am just disappointed in the way you handled it". Kagome continued to talk as he listened to what she had to say, "You didn't have to break the flower; I thought it was rather cute".

Edward frowned at her but then smiled teasingly "So you want a flower?" he asked her. Obviously understanding what she was annoyed about, but deciding to avoid what he had done. The boy had deserved a reality check anyway.

She rolled her eyes and tugged on his jacket to get going "Yes" she stated sarcastically "I wanted a flower" she finished the sentence.

Edward followed her and brought his hand back up to rest at the small of her back, his thumb occasionally running over the cloth of her shirt as they continued back down the hall. "Then for tonight's date I'll bring you a flower," He whispered to her, the rest of the student body oblivious to the conversation that they were having.

He gently led her towards their American History classroom. "A Calla Lily" she simply stated, knowing he would have brought her one anyway. It was one of her favorite flowers after all.

Edward laughed a bit at her demanding tone, she was trying to behave as though she was still angry with him, and he knew that wasn't the case though. "Alright" he agreed to her demands.

She flashed a bright smile his way, and he knew why he put up with her antics. Sometimes she was even a handful for him to deal with, but some of the times he spent together with her were enough to keep him realizing why she was in love with her. A sparkle around her neck flashed in his direction and he saw his mother's ring around her neck. He couldn't wait until he could see the piece of jewelry on her finger.

"So where are we going for our date?" she asked him as they walked into the classroom. Some of the class was filled and there were some stragglers lagging behind.

Edward only flashed some of his teeth in a smirk "That" he stated softly "is a surprise".

* * *

A/N: I know I usually don't do notes at the end, but I wanted to just mention quickly that there will be no updates for anything until mid December I suspect. I have so much schoolwork to do right now. I thought it would be nice to at least update this sequel before the end of the year though Haha. Actually this one was the furthest along with being completed! So there ya go! Hope you enjoyed!

PS! I have just got over 40,000 hits on Vicariously Immortal! Thank you so much guys! I am so glad you enjoy my stories!

**PSS. Fanart and sketches for this chapter in a link under my profile, look near the bottom of my page**


	2. There's a New Wind Blowing

Author Note: Hey sorry it took so long people. I have no excuse for why this took so long, just didn't feel like writing. Anyway updates will be extremely slow this semester since I do have a lot of higher-level classes, which will be taking a lot of my time away from me.

Lindsey

* * *

Nostalgic Mortality

Chapter 2: There's a New Wind Blowing

Anacortes, Washington (14th October 2006)

Kagome half listened as her teacher rambled on about _The Great Gatsby_. She dearly missed the old times during the roaring twenty's, it was such an exciting time. Her eyes dropped to the page that the class was focused on, well, technically the class were supposed to be connecting aspects of the cover of the book to what it was about.

She placed a delicate finger on the open page to keep it from closing as her eyes skimmed the class. It was her last class as the only 'Cullen'. The class that was after her current one she would be able to see all aside Rose and Emmett.

"Now" Mr. Rubenfeld spoke leaning on his pedestal carelessly. Even though the subject matter was stuff she had heard before the teacher was rather interesting. "Anyone have any thoughts on the cover?" he asked looking across the room for anyone who would help with the discussion.

When no one spoke he sighed, "Kagome mind helping to spark this discussion?" he asked leaning his chin in his hand giving a sense of playful boredom.

She smiled and nodded once, "The green light on the cover represents the light that Gatsby sees at the end of Daisy's dock. It could be said that it represents his hopes and dreams for the future" she paused and flipped to look at the beautiful cover of the book she was talking about. "The light associates with Daisy, Gatsby reaching towards the light leading him to his quest for Daisy" she concluded looking up from the book. "That is just my opinion though," Kagome mentioned knowing that she probably wouldn't have to speak any more during class.

Her teacher nodded and pushed others to join in the discussion knowing that Kagome had now broken the ice for what he had planned that day.

She opened back her book and skimmed over the words that they had been reading earlier. It truly took her back to New York roughly 1921 through 1930. Francis Scott Fitzgerald was one of the many fascinating writers of that time. Thankfully she had the chance to meet Fitzgerald only once when he was visiting near the East coast of New York.

It was about 1905 when Scott (yes she was on a first name basis) attended Nardin Academy over in Buffalo. She was currently going to Vassar College so that later on she could attend Yale. Since Yale University only allowed women in grad programs she needed a school that allowed women for an undergrad before applying later on. It was odd how she never graduated from high school after all the years.

Scott was traveling across New York, which caused him to pass through Poughkeepsie. It was actually her professor at the time that was going to meet Scott. He hadn't known him directly but had known Scotts very famous second cousin for which he was named after.

In the end she was able to briefly meet one of the most influential American writers in the hallway of a woman's university in Poughkeepsie, New York.

Odd how things worked out sometimes.

Kagome smiled at the thought, there were no more predicting of what was to come. No more knowing of where to be and when, she did rather enjoy living through time. She could meet whomever or do whatever she wished knowing where to be and when. She also had the advantage of knowing where not to be and what catastrophes where going to happen.

No more of that, now she was now back on a level playing field and she rather hated not knowing what was to come. Alice was the only one now that had any chance of knowing what was to come.

Looking back though, she got to do so much traveling and met so many people she was satisfied with her life. It was odd that she had a home with Carlisle and everyone; she liked to travel and do everything she could. Now the most exciting thing is when the family would get into play spar matches when things got too boring in the home.

Kagome closed her eyes softly; just so she could peek through her long eye lashes at the humans around her. It seemed like education was so much more desired in the past, when certain types of people could not attain such a valuable tool. Students lost that will to gain knowledge though.

Not all the blame could be placed on the students; the process of learning was also flawed. It was all about being successful and making money now.

Kagome smiled and turned to look down to her book again, it was like at the beginning of her life. Grades were everything. The thinkers, artists, and the inventors were being lost in this modern time. That was why she enjoyed this English class, it was all based on what one thought and felt. It was purely powered by the class's ideas about the subject. There were no wrong answers.

Even though she enjoyed the class she couldn't wait for school to be over so she could go on her date with Edward. Kagome heard the rustling of students from down the hallway and knew that there were only moments of class left.

"I have everyone's essays as well" her teacher responded closing the book and leaning over to his desk to scoop up the papers he had ready for the class. "When you get your paper you may leave" he stated while he started calling off names of students around her.

Kagome took her time and bunny-eared the page that they had stopped on and closed the book. She took her pencil and twisted it in her long hair so it her black locks slightly hung at the base of her neck and she wouldn't lose her writing utensil.

"Kagome" her teacher replied from in the front of the room. He didn't stop as he listed off the rest of the names that he had essays from. Those students were ready and waiting to retrieve their papers and promptly leave the classroom.

Kagome picked up her books and folders then walked to also gather her essay.

As her teacher handed it to her he spoke "This was exceptionally well thought out and executed. Have you ever thought of a career in literature?"

She smiled as she took the paper which no doubt had an A on it. She couldn't very well let him know that she had gone to Yale University and received a Master of Arts there, specifically studying Literature. "I've considered it" she smiled at she placed her carefully crafted essay under her top book to keep it from blowing off her pile she was carrying. Purposely she placed errors in all of her work to make it seem as though she was just any slightly above average human student.

Her eyes shifted to the doorway where she saw Edward standing patiently to walk to their last class his back towards her as he waited. Her attention was directed back towards her favorite teacher that she had so far at the new school.

He leaned on his podium carelessly as some students made their way into the classroom for the final class. "No doubt you could publish a book in a few years if you focused on it" he commented.

She didn't want to tell him that she had published eleven pieces of literature since the 18th century, all under alias names of course. "Thanks for the suggestion Mr. Rubenfeld" she politely spoke "I must be getting onto my next class though" she finished.

He only nodded and she went to meet up with Edward who playfully took her essay to glace at it. "Aren't you the smart one" he toyed with her.

She allowed him to look at the paper for a moment longer. "I'm older, so therefore smarter," Kagome stated tugging the paper back to her possession with a winning smile on her face.

Edward just chuckled and led her to the classroom. Since it was allowed people would gather their coats and backpacks and bring them to class and rush out. The Cullen's seemed to just take their time though, wanting to ignore the hustle of the final break between classes.

"You should publish a book," her boyfriend stated while they pushed through the other students rushing to get to their lockers. "Under a name I actually know" he finished with a sly smile.

She tilted her head to the side to glance at him from the corner of her eye. Edward knew that she had wrote books, but she had always kept the alias names from him. Not because it was significant or anything, but because she just loved to toy with him. Many aspects (well almost all) of her life away from Japan were still a mystery to him.

That was what dates were for though; it would be too boring if they revealed everything about each other in the span of only a few months. Then they would have significantly less to talk about.

"Maybe" she stated brushing past some of the students in the hallway. Thankfully her last two classes were close to each other. "So what do you have in mind for tonight?" Kagome mused turning around playfully to glance at him while she entered into the classroom backwards.

Edward's eyebrows knitted together amused by her antics "It's a surprise" was all he said. "Though I suspect Alice knows already," he commented looking behind her to his sister.

Kagome who still was walking backwards tilted her head back to glance at Alice. Her eyes caught the cheerful vampire, she then turned back to look at Edward, all while she continued to walk backwards to her seat.

She did love being graceful.

"But I want to know!" she joked stopping when she made it to her chair, Edward halted as well and looked down to her.

He smirked and slowly shook his head, showing he wasn't going to let her know where he was taking her.

Kagome glared at him for a moment and quickly turned on him to sit in her seat. Immediately she twisted to look at Alice in the chair behind her "Can't tell me anything?" she asked her 'sister'.

"Sorry Kagome" Alice's bell-like voice chimed leaning forward over her desk to get closer to the Japanese girl. "Edward would kill me if I told" she smiled sitting back in her chair.

"Ahh" Kagome drawled out. "Well that's no fun" she commented resting her head on the palm of her hand.

The three vampires continued talking while they waited for the rest of the class to slowly enter the classroom, including Jasper. He had the furthest class away, so it always took him only slightly longer to get to the class.

The fourth vampire entered the room, looking rather stiff like he always was. Being in a high school where it was a whirlwind of emotions, no one could blame Jasper with being slightly uncomfortable.

Kagome clicked her eyes to the blonde vampire. She would let him stay in her room when she was out with Edward. Tetsusaiga would do the poor vampire some good.

"So…" Kagome drawled out after giving Jasper a nod of her head in greeting "what are we going to do for our presentation". Her head turned back to Alice to wait for her answer.

The bubbly vampire cocked her head and tipped her honey colored eyes up towards the ceiling in thought. "Something with Japanese" she suggested lowering her eyes to look at the dark haired girl sitting in front of her.

Kagome smirked and twisted in her seat when the teacher entered the room, a sports water bottle in his grasp. They had World Cultures together, and currently the class needed to do some kind of presentation. The teacher was pretty lenient so he allowed basically any subject as long as it was in the current curriculum and that it wasn't too vulgar as to break the rules of the school for decency.

Edward wanted to be her partner, but instead she stole Alice so she could work with the girl. She needed a good break from being with Edward all the time; Alice and herself were similar personality wise so the project would be fun.

"Hello everyone" the teacher mused carrying his sports water bottle and setting it on the metal desk in the far corner of the room. The lights were turned off and the only shine that brightened the room was from the various lights that he had set up himself around the room. This included a large paper lantern that was glowing to a corner of the room. Cultural things also decorated the room, giving some kind of personality of the subject matter and the teacher himself.

He turned and leaned against the desk "I am assuming no one has any questions about what we need to be doing?"

It was quiet aside from the little idle chatter from people talking to partners or friends. A few students in the front turned to look around to see if anyone would ask anything.

"Alright then" he commented seeing no one spoke up "you know what to do then" he finished nodding his head to the class to show that they have a free day to work on their projects.

Kagome turned back around to look at Alice "So something Japanese then?" she questioned the girl.

Alice nodded her head and leaned forward excluding the two boys from their brainstorming "It will be so much easier if we do something you know about". The girl sat up straighter and cocked an eye towards the rest of the class. Skimming the humans and two vampires.

The Japanese girl watched Alice for a moment, "So what do you suggest?" Kagome leaned forward resting her arms on Alice's desk while she waited for the girl to come back to their conversation.

"What about lore?" the vampire suggested looking to Kagome. "The Japanese holds lore in a high place right?"

Kagome nodded engrossed in coming up with an idea with Alice. "Yes" she confirmed "but there isn't much technical aspects to talk about". Both people would need to give the presentation, but it looked like Alice would have her performing something. "What about a tea ceremony?" she suggested instead while she grabbed her pencil that held up some of her hair. Once she grabbed it all of her black hair tumbled down her back.

"Do you know how to perform those?" Alice asked excitement evident in her voice at having such an interesting topic.

She nodded and reached for one of her notebooks to write on. When it concerned Japanese terminology it was always much easier to write down the words for people. "There are two main types of tea gatherings _chakai _and_ chaji_" Kagome started to explain while writing the two words down and the characters for them.

Noticing that Alice was waiting for her to continue she did, this time writing a few choice words under the two Japanese ones. "If we did this and wanted to perform it" she said looking at the girl "which I know you will want to," Kagome added.

"Of course" she added to encourage Kagome to continue.

She placed a star next to the _chakai_, "This is a less extravagant gathering. It usually consists of light tea". Next she wrote down the items that they would need to get. "I haven't had a need to perform a tea ceremony for anyone in a while" she let the comment fully dawn on Alice before she continued. "We will have to buy one, nothing overly extravagant but since we have a time frame I can perform one in about ten minutes" she explained. Usually a good tea ceremony would take anywhere from a half hour to four hours, but some were edited during more modern times.

"Sounds great!" Alice chirped looking over the Japanese words and English that she had written down.

Kagome nodded knowing that the process of their project would go along smoothly now that they had a concept for it. Her gaze drifted over to Jasper and Edward, who looked rather bored and uninterested in the project.

Ahh she was so happy Alice had also wanted to work with her.

* * *

Marysville, Washington (14th October 2006- That night)

"Now can you tell me?" she asked as Edward drove at incredibly fast speeds through various streets. Her Calla Lily was gripped in her hands as she sat in his Volvo.

He was silent for a moment; teasing her "Nope" his voice sounded light.

She crossed her legs and leaned back into the seat as he speed along. It was times like this when she wished she had the gift of reading minds. Kagome sat patiently waiting for some kind of clue as to where they were heading for the evening. Edward was always a romantic, rather, spending an evening alone with each other. Of course she loved to do that as well, but she always was fascinated with having fun and spending time doing new and exciting things.

They both tried to bend to do stuff that the other liked to do.

She would listen to him practice the piano, something she did find incredibly peaceful. In return he would spar with her, which was something she grew to love over the years with various demons.

"The ice rink?" she asked, eyes lighting up as Edward slowed the car down enough to make a wide turn into the parking lot of an ice rink that was just outside of town.

He pulled into a parking space and turned the key. "I thought you would enjoy it" he chuckled as he spoke. He opened his door of the car and stepped out into the air, his door slammed when he closed it.

She stepped out, not waiting for him to come and open her door, something he loved to race her to do. Kagome stood, and leaned over to place the lily that he had got her in the car before closing the door of the machine.

He extended his arm to her "Shall we?" he asked her.

In response she curled her thin arm around his "We shall" she replied as eloquently as he has spoke. With that they walked towards the inside ice rink.

Opening the door for her he allowed Kagome to enter the place. She noticed the coldness that hit her face as they stepped inside. Her eyes peered around the area, seeing some people she recognized from school and others she never saw before. People around their school mentioned the place but since it was some distance away usually it wasn't an every day kind of thing to hang out at.

Kagome's eyes shifted to look at Edward for only a second. Unlike the vampire who could get anywhere practically in under an hour, for humans it took much longer. Edward quietly spoke to her before he left to retrieve ice skates for the both of them. She continued to walk towards the ice rink, choosing to sit on one of the benches close to the edge of the ice. The only thing blocking her from seeing it completely was the wooden wall that continued around the whole rink.

She could literally smell the coolness of the ice. Her head cocked to the side as she glanced at the spectacle in front of her. Aside from the people crowing the ice it was truly an amazing sight to behold. It was something about the glass-like surface (at least when the zamboni would clean it) such a spirit lifting experience to glide on ice.

The dark haired girl leaned forward while reminiscing of her past. She had learned to ice skate in her past, it was something she could push herself to do. Anything that she could attempt by herself she was there trying to accomplish it. Ice-skating gave her that challenge; eventually she learned all that she could in that sport and she went on to excel in other hobbies.

Kagome breathed out, it was warm enough that humans couldn't see the light puff of air in the cold. She was a vampire though; the small particles of the air could be seen by her golden eyes of course.

A few kids whizzed by her, catching her eye as they ignored her. Other people on ice never interest her. A zamboni on ice is truly the most magnificent thing to watch, unless one was alone by an ice rink with nothing but a zamboni and it's driver they would not know the meaning of calm.

Wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear as Edward approached her, as his presence grew very close she became aware finally. "Thanks for bringing me here" her voice was light as he came to sit beside her, two pairs of ice skates in his grasp.

His perfect smile made him look even more handsome than he usually looked. "You're very welcome" Edward's voice was smooth and calming against the loud music and chatter that filled the area. He quickly took his shoes off and laced up his own skates with incredible speed. Not so much that anyone had noticed though.

She went slower than him, taking off her shoes as well but took the time and expert precision to lace up her white leather skates. "Find something amusing?" she teased, her head looking up to the side of her while she bent over to lace her skates up.

Edward looked back to her watching as she performed the simple action with such grace that it was hard not to look at her "Actually yes I do" he replied winking at her like a boyfriend would tease his girlfriend "I find it amusing that everything you do makes me mesmerized".

"You flatter me too much" a smirk escaped onto her face while she tied the neat bow at the top of her now laced up skates.

Edward shrugged standing from his spot on the bench. His balance not at all impaired by the skates he had on. Elegantly he got on one knee and took her leg in his hands. He then smoothed her jeans over the top of the skates so the bottom of her pants settled at just above where the metal on the blade started.

She watched as he did the same with her other ruffled jean leg. The act to anyone else would seem like he was taking care of her as though she was a child or an impaired teenager.

To her it was an extremely sensual and loving act. As he stood his hand reached out to pull her up as well. Her hand slipped into his and she was then on her feet.

Edward placed a hand on her hip, making sure she was sturdy on her feet. Really he probably just wanted to hold her there though. He then leaned over to grab onto their shoes to place them in one of the many lockers that were conveniently located by the benches.

Once locking their possessions up and grabbing the key he led her to the opening so they could step out onto the ice. Her breathing was silent as her foot went on the smooth surface of the ice, her other foot following.

Kagome smiled as she was on the ice, Edward watching her in amusement. It wasn't everyday when one could witness a vampire becoming gitty over skating on ice.

The gliding was uplifting, it was so much different than running and leaping as a human or vampire would do. She entwined her fingers with Edward's and they skated along around the edge of the ice rink.

A few younger children sped past them carelessly, and easily they avoided the smaller humans. Kagome moved her right skate out to push further so they could continue the speed they were going. Easily she slid on one skate for a moment before bringing her other leg back to let herself slide carelessly. "This was a pleasant surprise" she spoke enjoying the cold air blowing through her long hair.

Edward pushed forward enjoying the simplistic activity. "Well it seems like I have to owe Alice a favor" he replied glancing to her. "She was the one who supplied me with information".

"Ahh good ol' Alice" Kagome's voice bubbled to the surface. "Maybe next time you can think of something on your own" she teased him. She let go of his hand and skated out in front of him. Using her skills and grace she turned around and skated backwards.

"If you told me more about you, then I would have more to go off of," he countered continuing to skate while she faced him. "Though I found out that you do love to skate, maybe we should go roller skating sometime," he suggested smirking at the truly disgusted look on her face.

"Roller skating is like the unsophisticated version on ice skating" she commented placing a finger to the side of her face making her seem thoughtful.

He watched as she continued to think about the statement "We know where your alliance lies with then".

Her honey colored eyes snapped back to his and she gave a small smile in his direction. "Well of course" she stated as though it was the most obvious thing "you know me, always the sophisticated one of the family".

Edward reached out to grab her hands slowing her movement of skating backwards so he could hold onto her waist. "I doubt Carlisle would hand over that title without a fight".

Kagome shook her head at him "No no no" she drawled out earning a smile from him in humor at the very odd and pointless conversation. "Carlisle is hardly sophisticated" she replied a glint of humor shining in her eyes; she leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips practically kissed the air by his ear, "you haven't lived until you have seen Carlisle try to kill a demon. I never thought he could be so naive or unrefined as he was. I ended up having to save him after he found out that the demon could spit acid". She paused for a moment, taking a breath in, and he could feel the small particles of air past by the lobe of his ear brushing against his skin. "Half his clothes disintegrated and he was covered in mud and leaves". The breaths of air from her mouth warmed his left ear. "He looked more like a primitive child in way over his head". The story that she had told overwhelmed him and he was siding on the choice to laugh rather than kiss her at the sensual action she had performed.

She leaned back from him slightly and they paused skating, opting to lean against one of the sides of the rink while the rest of the humans sped past them.

They never were the ones to show their affections while other people could witness it; even they were apprehensive around their own family. It seemed like it was becoming harder and harder to stay strong as they went out on their dates though. Kagome mused looking away from Edward out to the humans among them. They would rather be out away from the family; the rest of the Cullen's always butted into everything. Probably the only one's that never annoyed both her and Edward were Rose, Esme, and sometimes Carlisle.

Of course Emmett would just mess with them, loving to interrupt their conversations and just pretend he needed something. Alice wouldn't interrupt specifically, but she would be hovering around, wanting everything to go well between the both of them. Then Jasper was last, it wasn't like he even cared what was going on between them. He would tag along with Alice most of the time, or drift around outside of her door, wanting that peace that Tetsusaiga could provide to him.

Carlisle occasionally would interrupt them. Not like he really cared (well, sometimes he did) but it was mostly when he had a question or wanted to talk to her. So of course Edward would be the one who would end up alone in the end.

Though Edward and the rest of the family had that bond with Carlisle like a father, or in Esme's case husband. She knew him like a best friend or brother, and Edward understood that, so on occasion he would have to loosen his hold on her and allow her to hang out with Carlisle.

Edward moved a hand to her waist and spoke to her. "As much as I love your stories of Carlisle," he stated unhooking her hands from his neck so they could continue with their date "I would rather hear stories about you".

Oh he was smooth.

Kagome giggled and allowed him to lead her onto the ice. This time he was skating backwards, and he was pulling her. "Alright" she smiled leaning forward a bit, her hands locked by his "what do you want to know?"

* * *

Almost two hours later and several dozen stories told between them Edward's phone rang from where they had placed it in the lockers. They skated over to the exit, and stepped off of the ice. Walking with such grace the two vampires made their way over to the empty bench by where they stuffed their things in the locker. Kagome sat down first, and then Edward reached for the keys and opened the metal object.

Usually Alice would text Edward, so he would ignore it or make Kagome talk to his sister. This time he thought placing it in the locker would be a nice change. It was until the thing started ringing, and usually Alice or Emmett never called so he was curious.

Reaching down he grabbed his phone just as the phone stopped ringing. "Who called?" Kagome asked watching as Edward flipped open the cover to see the number.

"Carlisle" he commented sitting down with her and quickly calling back his father figure. Placing it to his head he waited for the vampire to pick up the phone. "What did you need?" he asked when said vampire answered.

Kagome sat close listening as Carlisle spoke on the phone. "Alice thought it best not to tell you two until you got home" the older vampire started. "She didn't want to interrupt your date".

She rolled her eyes thinking of what Carlisle had said, shockingly for once when Alice wasn't going to bug them while they were out Carlisle had to.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Edward spoke into the phone looking at Kagome.

The vampire on the other end sighed softly "It seemed like Alice had a vision earlier tonight. She saw certain members of the Volturi".

With the comment Edward froze up and spoke quietly "What else did she see that you needed to call us?" His hand gripped the phone a bit tighter, obviously mad that the Volturi were mentioned.

Kagome listened, now interested in what Carlisle needed to say. A small part of her mind, even though the news was obviously serious, thought it was funny that without both her and Edward the family always had drama happening. Last time they were gone Emmett thought it would be funny to move all of Edward's things outside. That was a crisis that Carlisle had taken care of before they could get back to the home.

"A few guard members were seen in some kind of home. Basically breaking into it. Before the vision was cut off they were searching through some personal documents" Carlisle relayed the information that Alice had seen.

Edward was confused for a moment, but Kagome grew curious. She grabbed the phone from Edward's hand and spoke with Carlisle herself. "It cut off?" she asked waiting for more information but being quiet as to what they were really talking about.

He paused before speaking, Alice whispering something to him "From what Alice stated it abruptly ended, unlike how her usual visions are".

She thought for a moment, Edward sitting even closer to her waiting to see what she would say next. "Put Alice on please," she requested waiting for her sister to pick up the phone. Shuffling was heard and then cleared showing Alice now had control of the phone. "What did the room look like? Where the documents were?" she asked quietly waiting for her response.

"It was a larger room, dark wood floors and red walls. There was a stone fireplace across from this large wooden table" she paused almost thinking of what else she could describe "I saw them open this door in the corner, inside were just books and files organized. I recognized Felix," she mentioned the guards name. "He searched the walls, and opened a few books but nothing was taken" Alice took a breath "he left the room and sat in the chair behind the large desk. He opened a few drawers and found this small black book. I couldn't see what was in it but he didn't place it back".

Kagome turned from Edward for a moment engrossed in the conversation "Oh god" she mumbled lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she held onto the phone.

"What?" Edward asked from beside her, just as Alice asked the same thing on the phone.

She shook her head and spoke in a low voice. "They were in my home in Japan" she voiced her thoughts "I can't say anymore here" Kagome's eyes shifted to Edward then the rink that they were at. "We'll be home as soon as we can" she didn't wait for Alice to say goodbye before closing Edwards phone and handing it off to him.

Edward quickly retrieved their items and got working on getting them ready to get back to the Cullen household. "Great way to end a date" he commented dryly, not angry with her but furious about the Volturi snooping around them once again. No rules were broken, and especially by Kagome. There was no reason to break into her home.

She practically threw off her skates and slipped her shoes on. "That is such an understatement", her voice expressed the definition of rage.

Even less than an hour, and about fourteen different driving laws broken they stopped outside of the new Cullen household. Kagome was out of the vehicle and up the steps to the front door before the Volvo could be turned off. Opening the door and leaving it open for Edward she walked briskly into the living room where the rest of the family sat patiently.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your date" Alice apologized quickly before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Kagome looked at her with thankful expression "It's fine, I'd rather know something like this sooner than later". Looking next to Carlisle she started to speak "From what I know that black book contains my contacts to the demons I know over the years" she bit her lip thinking while Carlisle frowned at what she said.

"Why would you keep something like that, in your office no less?" he shouted standing. When he took the time to look at Kagome, and now Edward who stood beside her he calmed for a moment. "Well?" he questioned, his family shocked that he had blew up at Kagome like that.

Kagome closed her eyes, annoyed that Carlisle thought so little of her. "It's not like it's even easy to get into my home" she replied crossing her arms. "I don't just have a key under my doormat that says 'there ya go have fun!' You need to give me more credit than that!" she grew angry with the vampire.

"First of all I even have a hard time getting into my own home without a combination that both Kouga and myself know," she stated glaring at Carlisle while the rest of the family stayed quiet. "So I doubt it would have been a walk through the park for them" she emphasized her point by bringing her hand out in the strong emotions that she produced. "My office is particularly protected," she continued glaring at Carlisle.

She did love the vampire but sometimes they disagreed a bit. "I am guessing they had to have lost a few vampires because I have traps that aren't particularly good for vampires, and it's not easy to get by them" Kagome narrowed her eyes and spoke once more "You should be thankful they didn't find my hidden room in that small closet. Those documents are either useless or fakes where Felix was supposedly. The important files and items are located in a lower room beneath that closet. The stairway is hidden behind one of the shelves and it's physically impossible to open that door without a key that only I have".

Carlisle groaned and closed his eyes "Why didn't you have that book in with all your important things then?" he asked waiting for her answer, and partly dreading it.

She rolled her eyes and popped her hip out "Well sorry" she drawled out "it's basically my book of friends. It's not like it's going to be easy to read either" she shrugged confident that the Volturi wouldn't be able to break her book.

"How so?" Emmett asked her, feeling braver than the rest to get in between the two fighting vampires.

Kagome sighed and looked at the rest of the family, except Carlisle, which a glare was sufficient for him. "Back in Feudal Era demons can speak to one another in these languages. Virtually these languages are dead except to some of the older demons that have survived".

"Like Kouga?" Esme asked her.

She nodded and continued, "I learned these languages, but they are strictly spoken. None of these have ever been written down, or have attempted to. So I produced a written language of some of these dialects of demon languages" Kagome glanced to Carlisle for a moment. "I furthered the protection by creating a single written language that was a blend of more than fifty types of demonic language".

"How many know of this?" Carlisle spoke calmer than he was before.

Kagome glared for a moment but answered his question "I am the only one who knows of the final mixed written language. That is what I use to write most of my documents that I want protected. I am sure they will not be able to decipher it. Only few demons know of the spoken language. Even less knows that I have written down any language. We are talking about less than a hundred demons even knowing of a written language. Let alone being able to write something like that on their own". Kagome paused for a moment before finishing what she was going to say, "Less than ten demons know how to write in their own dead language. Seven of them I know are dead or missing".

"What of the remaining three?" Alice asked her.

Bringing her hand up she used her hand to count off the demons "Kouga of course knows some of his" she stuck out a second finger and used her other hand to count it off. "Shippo knows some", pausing she placed a third finger out "Sesshomaru is the last demon I know, but no one has heard from him in more than four hundred years. I doubt anyone could even find him to get any information".

Carlisle nodded satisfied with what Kagome had said. "Then we know they are trying to find out more about you".

Edward rested a hand on her waist and held it their. Immediately she calmed more from when she was worked up with Carlisle. "The air has changed" she caught the attention of the Cullen's "they left us alone all summer, so something has changed in Rome to make them act now".

The older vampire nodded his head "We will have to see what will be their next move. I suggest calling Kouga to see if anything similar happened with him" Carlisle replied calmly. "Hopefully he is just as careful as you" he complimented her and insulted Kouga at the same time. She then knew his tantrum was over with.

She nodded and looked to Edward to follow her towards her own room. "What do you think has changed?" she asked Edward as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

He was quiet for a moment before responded, "I have no clue".

* * *

A/N: Both PiratekitAG and I came up with this random xover oneshot collection, please read it. I don't ask my readers a lot but I would love it if you guys checked it out. It's in my profile so it isn't too hard to find it! Thanks again everyone!

Lindsey.


	3. You're Breaking the Stones in my Wall

Nostalgic Mortality

Chapter Dedicated to

Nick Jones

1989-2010

You will be missed

Chapter 3: You're Breaking the Stones in my Wall

Anacortes, Washington (15th October 2006)

She sat in her room talking to Kouga later that afternoon. "So who was there exactly?" she asked while her fingers drummed on her vanity table. Her eyes peered into the mirror in front of her, even though she was a vampire and they couldn't sleep her eyes looked exhausted. For the rest of the previous night the family spoke of what the Volturi could be up to and already they began making plans.

As Kouga spoke into the phone she closed her eyes and turned to a small book in front of her. Several hundred numbers were written in a small black book, much like the one that the Volturi had grabbed when they were at her home. It had taken her some time but eventually she had got a hold of Kouga only to hear that he had a run in with the vampires from Italy.

"Are you alright?" she asked him listening as he told her of the encounter. He was the reason why Alice's vision had quickly cut off after Felix snatched her contacts book. Seemed Kouga had discovered the vampires lurking in her home.

His thick voice replied from over the phone, speaking in Japanese of course "Yeah I'm fine".

She furred her eyebrows; he seemed oddly apprehensive though "What really happened?" Kagome asked once again. She looked down to her book and flipped through some pages. Instead of her backup book this one was written in Japanese, it was much easier to read.

Even though she had created the new language (taking nearly 70 years to do so) she could not speak it. Those who were not from a certain heritage could not speak the demon languages; it was physically impossible. She was able to understand it if it was written, but even some parts of that were even lost to her. Strictly she used the merged written language to hide some of the information that she would want to keep after hundreds of years. Historical records that she had never read in history books, or that information that historians would not know she had at her very fingertips. Writing it down in a dead language was an extra security.

She frowned and leaned over a bit as her right hand came up to rub the bridge of her nose. Her honey colored eyes closed and she listened as Kouga spoke more of the situation.

Kagome was quiet as he finished his tale, reciting that even as old as he was he was frightened of the vampires that invaded her home. "Thanks for being there Kouga" the vampire replied quietly into the receiver of the telephone. "Would you mind calling Shippo for me and letting him know about what happened?" awaiting his answer she doodled on a blank page in her small notebook, creating swirls of pen marks.

"Sure no problem" the muffled voice of Kouga could be heard throughout the room.

Kagome paused for a moment and looked back up to her reflection in the mirror "Thanks again" she told her friend. "Give me a call if anything suspicious happens" she heard the quick confirmation from the demon before he hung up the phone.

Looking to the device she pressed the button to disconnect the phone call. Setting the phone down on the table she buried her head into her arms. It seemed like trouble always followed her no matter where she went. It was causing problems with the Cullen's as well.

Staying there a moment longer she lifted her head then brushed her long hair back behind her. If the Volturi were focusing their attention onto her she knew that they would soon hear something from the Italian vampires.

Kagome moved to grab her small contacts book. Flipping through it carelessly she came across names of people she knew and loved. Some humans and vampires, but mostly half demons and demons lined the pages. Her flipping stopped when she got to Inuyasha's name. Even after so many years she still felt as though she could call him up and just joke around for a few hours on the phone. Well if the Volturi did find out that book had numbers and contact information they wouldn't be able to find Inuyasha.

He was buried in a disclosed location that were meant for demons and half demons to rest there. She had not visited his grave in several years though.

For a long moment she dwelled on Inuyasha's name. Pictures of him never really helped her remember truly what he looked like. Even after so long she was forgetting what he truly smelled like, she did remember that his scent was associated with trees and earth. The essence of his smell was virtually lost to her, and she found herself longing to remember that scent.

Years ago when he was on his deathbed, she had looked into his golden eyes. They were so much more beautiful than hers. The honey color never could compare to his golden sheen. They were what defined him, and of course his long silver stranded hair. Grinning sadly at her thoughts Kagome ran a thumb over his name.

Pictures never did do him justice.

When the use of motion pictures came about she had taken as much video as she could to document her friends that were still alive. Hours upon hours of video were located in her safe. The life stories and interviews of demons and half demons alike were documented and eventually stored away. Sometimes she would pull out videos of Inuyasha and sit there for hours and eventually days watching the moving pictures. She had filmed him while he recollected about their adventures with Naraku. Inuyasha had been quite old at that time, and he spoke with such intensity and emotion she found herself watching his interview often.

Her sigh sounded depressed even to her ears as she heaved an unneeded breath. She never had that experience of someone being that close to her. Inuyasha had started as an enemy and soon moved from a friend to a crush. There had been one time after Kikyo's passing that they had considered being lovers, but he soon realized that he was replacing his former wife.

Even though she didn't care for Kikyo she could never take advantage of his loyalty to her even after her passing.

For years she had yearned to be with him in a romantic sense but it never happened. Even though she gave up trying to be intimate with him she never once stopped loving him. Eventually they became something no one could define, he was her strength and she his. They were each other's rock; it was a relationship that was much closer and spiritual than a family, or romantic relationship could ever be.

Then he died.

She had no one that could connect on a level such as he could to her. Her depression and anger erupted and eventually she murdered those who crossed her out of spite. It did not matter who they were, humans, vampires, and demons alike felt her teeth bore into their flesh and soon tear away.

She was tormented and her thoughts were filled with twisted evil ones. For some sick way that was her way of grieving for him. He was with her when she became a newborn, and he kept her from murdering for no gain. Without him she truly understood the newborn thought process.

There had been a point nearly two years after his passing that she grew so immensely angry that she barged into his abandoned home in Japan. She tore down shelves and punched holes into walls. Glass windows were shattered and cloth clawed at. Her hate at him grew and eventually she went on with breaking his valuables and screaming at him for dying.

Kagome clenched her teeth at the thoughts of her several years of her way to seriously grieve. She was still unknown how she found it, but a large box filled with books upon books of written journals came into her possession. A long letter to her from Inuyasha helped her to come back to her senses; probably assuming she would go through his things and eventually find the letter. The personal journals of Inuyasha helped her get past her angry resentful time and she was able to get back to the somewhat peaceful vampire she once was. Of course she could never go back completely, of course she murdered many, but she could find her place in the world once again.

"Are you alright?" announced a voice.

Snapping the book close bluntly she turned in her chair with such speed one would have missed the motion if they had blinked. Her hair fluttered around her form and soon it followed her speed that her body had moved. Her body relaxed when she witnessed it was only Carlisle standing in her doorway.

Kagome didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak instead. When he did notice her demeanor he stepped in her room and closed the door behind himself with a small 'click'. "Jasper was worried," he stated, his smooth deep voice calming her down.

"Oh" she spoke, not knowing how to respond to what he had said but opting for a filler word.

Kagome watched as he used his long legs to walk to her bed and sit down. She then waited for him to speak.

Carlisle frowned watching his friend obviously on edge. "I thought I would check on you," he stated leaning back against the wall carelessly.

The small book rested in her hands still, noticing it Kagome tossed the object on the table in front of her. The small leather book knocked a box lightly off to the side. "Just thinking" she replied resting her elbow on the table and cupping her chin.

"Edward wanted to come up" Carlisle started to explain. "Jasper was on edge with your obvious change in emotions" he summarized. At her interested look he continued, "I had a feeling that maybe I should be the one to find out what had happened on the phone".

He was giving her an out. Of course Carlisle knew that there was much more to her discomfort but he was having the conversation set on Kouga and the Volturi instead. She could only guess about what he had talked to Edward about. Probably telling her boyfriend to not question about what had happened whilst in her room.

"Seemed like Kouga had a run in with a few of the guards" she explained sighing at the end of the sentence.

Carlisle nodded in understanding "Was he hurt?"

Laughing sadly she shook her head more in amusement. "You know Kouga" she started, "he is never the one to admit he had any kind of trouble". Though she did know he was frightened of the vampires. Thinking for a moment Kagome thought of a way to explain the conversation with the demon. "I don't think he was hurt physically. I know he wasn't telling me everything though" the explanation was calm yet quiet. "He seemed more shaken up than anything over the experience".

The younger vampire seemed to understand her explanation. "They don't seem to be interested in violence as of yet" he came to the conclusion. "I have no doubt it will come to that later though". Moving his form he leaned up on her bed more, his legs now pulled up to his body and his strong arms lying carelessly on his knees. "Anything about your book?"

Moving from her position she reached for the contact book, tossing it in his direction he caught it with ease. "It's essentially that but written in a dead language" she summarized for him, knowing that he could read her writing. Carlisle was the only other vampire in the family to know Japanese. Even though he could read and speak it his family did not show any hint of him knowing the language.

As he flipped through the book he took notice of how many contacts Kagome had acquired over the years. No other information was written about the person aside from name, a phone number or address, or in the more recent names an e-mail contact. "This is the only copy aside from the one taken?" he asked looking at the names carefully.

Kagome watched with precision as he flipped through her book "Yes, the other was used if this one was destroyed" the sentence was spoken low. "I've had homes burn down or natural disasters occur," she explained to him, knowing Carlisle could read more into sentences than others could.

As Carlisle looked he noticed several names had slashes through them. A simple line through the name and the information listed, nothing else was unusual about the action. He focused on the names that he recognized and tried to come up with a reason for the markings.

From the names he did recognize those with the markings were all deceased. Of course he knew Kagome's history, and personally some of her closest friends. Looking through her book though, he never discovered how many people she had truly befriended and outlived. Kagome thrived on people and relationships; he had learned that was what made her so human-like. Even though she was considered an elder vampire she had such emotion, and spiritual connectedness that one could mistaken her for a younger vampire newly changed.

Even though his family saw him as a powerful and older vampire, when he looked to Kagome and knowing her own story he at times felt he needed to be submissive to her. Having as much emotion as she did, the rest who did not know her as a dangerous and knowledgeable vampire that he did and they did not feel a need to be submissive to such an elder.

"I apologize for yelling last night," Carlisle apologized averting his eyes from the Japanese vampire before she could catch his gaze upon her.

A sad grin appeared on her face, "You're just apologizing because your family saw your anger" she joked with him. The room was quiet aside from the pages in the small leather bound contacts book flip while Carlisle grasped it. "Even though I probably deserved the yelling; apology accepted".

He was just shy of a full smile, but he knew Kagome could see the small movement. She did have that gift, to be able to turn any awkward moment to something comfortable. His hands stopped flipping as he caught sight of a familiar name that he knew written in her book.

Inuyasha's name was clean of any markings that previous ones deceased had. The small sign would have been enough to just think the person had forgot. Kagome had nearly a hundred years to cross his name off and she was a very detailed oriented vampire. He knew from that simple action she could not let go of her best friend completely.

Kagome looked with sad eyes as she saw Carlisle stop on one particular page. She no doubt knew he could read her like a book. "It's not like I can keep secrets around here for any short time" her voice came as some surprise to him.

"I have no right to even pry" Carlisle spoke intently to her; to get across she did not have to feel a need to tell him anything she didn't wish. He was not, nor ever would be her father figure, and he didn't want her to ever cross that line to being his daughter or feeling like she had to. She would always be his best friend, even if he was never hers.

The air between them was heavy. That was, until she spoke again, "He really liked you" she let a small but desperate laugh escape. The torment in her head was apparent by the emotion in her voice "I always suspected he preferred vampires to full demons" Kagome joked to Carlisle. "He could crack a lot more jokes to a race he had no relation to".

The vampire frowned. Kagome could always hold up a front from what she was truly feeling. Now all those emotions that she could never share with anyone about Inuyasha was breaking the surface of her shell. He happened to be the friend she had decided to talk to.

Her head tilted down, her eyes looked blank to the floor and her forehead winkled in frustration. The once emotional voice of Kagome grew hollow and empty now, "Would he have approved?" she questioned, her mouth hanging open slightly at the end of her question.

Carlisle for the first time had no answer to what she asked, "Approve of what?"

Kagome didn't answer for a long moment, her black hair draped over her shoulder and fell in front of her; stilling once it stopped swinging loosely. Her eyes closed and she smiled a tight lipped smile to keep her emotions under check "I was with him when he passed he had told me-". Her sentence dropped and entered them into a new empty silence. "Every time you'd visit" Kagome changed her conversation again, "he would turn to me once he grew to know you and say 'Kagome'," her voice mimicked Inuyasha's own voice " 'Kagome you'll eventually need to leave, because Kami knows you're getting on my nerves again' ".

Thinking for a moment her eyes opened but she avoided Carlisle's gaze "He would always earn a laugh from me, because we did get on each others nerves a lot. 'You should really look for a husband or mate, whatever you vampires call em'. He never missed a chance to joke about vampires" a joke escaped from her lips.

Her head tilted back to look at the ceiling above her. "He always wished that I would find a home with you, much more than either of us wanted to pursue. He truly respected you so much Carlisle". Her voice dropped off for only a moment "I remember almost losing it when he was dying and he brought you up once again".

He stayed quiet as she expressed what she needed to.

Kagome's chest heaved as she sucked in an unneeded breath, she then breathed out. "Do you think Inuyasha would have approved of Edward?" her question was so soft he had to strain his abilities to hear her. "Because heaven knows he hated everyone else I've had a relationship with".

So that was what was troubling her.

Carlisle sat in silence with his eldest friend. The one person in the world she most loved had passed, and she needed his approval to move onto someone else that he had not known. She could not get that approval when Inuyasha's only wish had been for them personally to get together. He had to wonder how long the subject had been worrying her.

"You know I can't answer for him" his voice so disconnected to his own ears.

At her glance up he noticed her truly broken look at his answer. "If Inuyasha could have met Edward…" the vampire trailed off, almost trying to imagine the interaction between the half-demon and vampire. "I would think there would be much more fighting than what went on between Kouga and Edward". A light chuckle escaped at the realization of the scenario. Glancing to Kagome her head was tilted down, but he caught a glimpse of amusement shining on her lips.

Deciding to continue Carlisle sat up a bit from his position on her bed. "Kagome" he addressed her.

Honey eyes peered through her long black hair. "I have a feeling, if you were truly happy he would approve of whomever you chose". For a moment he paused before speaking again "Though I really cannot say, you were the one who knew him best after all".

They both knew how incredibly cliché the sentence was, but for some reason it did fit the moment. They sat in silence for a long while; it was a surprise to both that anyone from the family had not invaded the personal conversation between the two old friends.

"Maybe" Kagome's soft voice spoke, thus breaking through the silent air around them. "After this is done, with the Volturi I mean" she elaborated for Carlisle. Small honey eyes locked to his for only a moment before she leaned back in her chair. "I'll take a trip to his grave" she announced bringing a hand up to curl around Edward's mother's ring that hanged from her neck. "I'll ask if Edward wants to come," she paused for a moment to gather more of her thoughts "do you think he would like to go?" Her question was uncertain and he possibly saw a human Kagome ask the question.

Carlisle stood elegantly, "You would have to ask him yourself, I have a feeling he would be overjoyed though". The answer was light and helped to regain some of the more light heartedness in the air.

The Japanese vampire thought for a moment "Thanks Carlisle" she replied with a bit stronger voice than she had been using during the duration of their conversation.

He could tell she wasn't completely better. He had noticed how different she was compared to her before Inuyasha's passing, but she was slowly learning to love someone who loved her back romantically. "It's been a while since we've hung out".

Kagome looked up to the younger vampire. Maybe he would never be able to take Inuyasha's place but Carlisle was truly her best vampire friend. "What did you have in mind?" she questioned watching to see what he would decide.

"How about we head to Ocean Shores?" Carlisle suggested placing her contact book on her desk like it had been before.

Her sigh wasn't one of sadness but more annoyance with him "That's nearly four hours away". At his look she mentally calculated how long the trip would take with a vampire behind the wheel "Just under three if you're driving".

Carlisle let a smile escape directed to his friend "You need the time away from here, what's better for you than another adventure?" he suggested to her. "It'll be fun, I heard around this time of year there is a small street fair that is hosted in that area".

Kagome's eyebrow cocked at him. Obviously Carlisle wanted to either make sure he was truly forgiven for the fight they had, or he was just being a good friend. Either way it was endearing. "What of the rest of the family?" she questioned him.

Carlisle frowned and thought for only but a moment. "It seems unfair that you must spend so much time with the rest at school, then you have your time with Edward, and you have been connecting with Esme over Japanese cuisine as of late" he explained. "I even find myself missing those times that we could travel across the lands of Japan with everyone. Fight demons, even though I could never grasp that technique". A true smile blossomed on Kagome's face as he made the jab at his expense. "We both obviously need the excitement of traveling like we used to, lets do something spontaneous for old times sake".

Kagome continued to sit in her chair; her legs crossed ever so elegantly as her head tilted up to watch Carlisle speak. "It's truly a pity they could never experience our way of life" she mused grinning at him.

It was true. They were some of the eldest vampires located in the United States. Of course the vampires in Italy or other countries could top them. For being in North America though, they were much older than most. Kagome of course had many beat, including those from Japan on account she had spent so much time searching for vampires in her own country; and found none. She was assumed to be the first to be changed in Japan; thus she was an ancient from her own country.

"We'll be back before morning I guarantee" the vampire spoke to the girl.

She looked to Carlisle for a moment, almost as though she was judging him. "I'm sure we're getting way too old for this kind of stuff" she commented lightly.

He breathed out letting a closed smile grace his perfect movie star face. "You know that isn't true" his knowing comment made a small grin appear on her lips.

Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds, her head tilted back and her creamy neck looked much longer than it was. Her black inky hair fell against her shoulders. "Yeah" she hummed agreeing with his previous comment. "Somehow you can always talk me into things" Kagome supplied her answer for him. Her eyes drifted open and a large grin plastered on his face caused her to grin as well. "I need to change so if you can…" she drifted off knowing he would catch her drift.

Carlisle ignored her comment and merely nodded "I'll pull my car around" was all that was said between the two dear friends.

The Japanese vampire watched as Carlisle made his exit, now excited over the concept of a road trip. The event would be a needed one for both of them.

The wooden chair beneath her creaked when she sat up from it, reaching with her fingers she scratched at the base of her head in an attempt to loosen the position her hair had been in. Kagome walked across her room to her closet to retrieve something new for her outing with Carlisle.

Opening her closet she grabbed the first thing she saw, a tunic-like shirt that she enjoyed to wear occasionally. Turning slightly she paused before she closed the door completely. She glanced to the far side of her closet, where a few large garment bags rested peacefully. In a few there were nice kimonos that she wished to have with her. A nice furisode also was in one of the garment bags; she would most likely use that one for the tea ceremony project with Alice. The most important bag carefully held the remake of her old school uniform. Specifically the one that Kouga had shipped to her, some reason she could not find the heart to throw away the clothing.

So there it sat in her closet.

Untouched.

Without dwelling anymore on the subject she went to her dresser and pulled a pair of jeans to change into as well. Closing the drawer she leaned lower and opened another, this time pulling out some undergarments to go with the outfit. Throwing the new items on her bed Kagome slipped out of her jeans and kicked them off of her feet. Changing into her undergarment and the new jeans she slipped off her shirt she previously been wearing and changed into her new top.

Reaching behind her she pulled her long hair out from where it was trapped in her top.

Kagome ignored the mess she made, but instead walked over to her closet again. This time she grabbed a pair of flip flops from her collection of shoes organized on the bottom of the closet.

Throwing them to the ground Kagome used her foot to flip them both upright and snuck her feet into them. Satisfied from her new (and clean) outfit she closed the closet and walked out her room.

* * *

Ocean Shores, Washington (15th October 2006- That night)

Kagome let her legs sway as she sat upon the stonewall disconnecting the beach and the shops along the boardwalk. The sun was setting at the beach of Ocean Shores. It caste a red and golden hue among those along the boardwalk. Both Carlisle and her drove to the town and eventually found that there was a small fair going on by the beach. They enjoyed the human event, and fit in quite well among the humans.

She leaned back on top of the wall, her arms supporting her form. Kagome frowned when she caught the smell of fair food. She scrunched her nose at the non-appetizing smell for a moment before her face relaxed.

Often foods didn't smell quite well to vampires. They knew what human food tasted like (which was awful), but once you experienced it then the smell seemed almost worst than before. The fair food though? Well that was equally disgusting to her if she was a vampire or a human.

"Want to go for a walk?" she heard Carlisle ask from behind her. He had purchased a gift for Esme at one of the jewelry stands that were set up.

Kagome cocked her head around, to see the vampire standing tall. "Sure" her word was spoken cheerfully. Kagome slipped off the wall, her feet mashing into the sand below her. While she slipped off her sandals Carlisle placed a hand on the wall and easily slipped his body over it.

While he landed he ignored taking off his own shoes. Merely he watched as Kagome got comfortable.

Kagome leaned over and scooped up her flip-flops, allowing them to hang loosely from her fingertips. Once she stood upright Carlisle and her walked out to the edge of the beach.

The spray and smell of the ocean gave her a peaceful set of mind. "Too bad we couldn't be in the sun" she dwelled gaining Carlisle attention. "Otherwise I'd live in Hawaii and surf all the time".

His chuckle gained a smile from the little Japanese woman. "Agreed" he commended agreeing with his long time friend. "It would be nice if we could go to places that didn't have overcast skies".

She nodded, her hair waving in the light breeze that the ocean created. She could remember the times riding Kirara above the trees in the bright warm sun. There was no way she could live in those times though. If she had known she was going to be a vampire, she would have taken those times to truly appreciate the bright sunny days.

Both walked in silence along the beach. Couples passed them giggling or smiling in the peaceful night. The only noise came from the small waves crashing against the shore, and the hustle and bustle from the fair.

To anyone the Japanese woman and the blond tall male would have looked like a couple enjoying their time together.

Forever they would remain friends though.

Kagome looked to a couple that passed them; waiting for the humans to pass them she then spoke. "You know much more about the Volturi than me" she started whilst speaking softly enough so no one could hear their conversation. "Do you have a theory about all of this?"

Kagome tilted her head up to look at the vampire. His eyes hardened and his lips pressed into a line while he thought. "I suspect…" he trailed off for a moment. Carlisle closed his eyes while he continued to walk beside her. "I suspect" he started once more "that Aro will make some kind of contact with us soon".

She brushed a thumb across a strap of her sandals in her hand. "I see" she commented almost as though she sounded bored with the subject. "I'm going to assume that Aro knows about me". Kagome brought a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her face.

Even though she did not know much about the Volturi, she requested Edward and Carlisle to explain the ancient vampires to her. She knew that Aro could learn whatever passed in your mind with a mere shake of ones hand.

The male vampire didn't speak for a long while as she waited for his answer. "You assumed correctly" came his flat reply to her statement. "I apologize, but there wasn't much I could do" for a moment he paused in thought, "it's most likely why they broke into your home. If Jane told them of you Aro must have connected you from my past".

Kagome nodded, placing her free hand on his wrist beside her. The motion came as a way for her to accept his apology "I understand".

Rubbing a thumb across his wrist she dropped her hand and it rested again beside her like it had been. "Hopefully Aro doesn't show". The raved haired vampire felt the cold water from the Pacific Ocean glide across her bare feet. Footprints in the sand behind her soon washed away. "Otherwise he will want to greet me" her comment held a duel meaning that they could understand.

Reaching the end of the beach both vampires stopped to look at the rocks that collected. The waves crashed much more there than it had been on the calm beach they had walked.

"That would be potentially dangerous for us all if he knew all of your thoughts and memories" Carlisle commented staring out towards the darkened sky. "Hopefully whatever situation is brewing it won't come to a meeting with the Volturi". Carlisle's voice grew a hard edge to it as he spoke.

Carlisle never spoke much about the details of the Volturi to her. She knew that they were not a pleasant group though; if they could have Jane as a guard she never wanted to meet the three leaders of the organization.

"I'm sure it wont" but the comment sounded fake to her own ears.

A strong hand clutched her shoulder in a friendly comforting manner. "How about we head back to the fair for a while?" he asked her, now wanting to avoid the conversation of the Volturi and enjoy the time with his friend.

Kagome let a sad grin blossom onto her face "I bet I could beat you at the shooting range" she challenged him at the fair game.

The deep sound of his chuckle met her ears "Oh you're so on" he accepted her challenge.

* * *

A/N-

I wanted to have this chapter all about Carlisle and Kagome's friendship, a dear friend I knew from High school passed away. I was unable to attend his funeral but wanted to accomplish something special for him even though I had not talked with him since high school. It was an unfortunate way he passed and I wanted to do something special to honor him.

So to memorialize Nick I write this chapter in dedication of him and friendships.

Lindsey.


	4. I Was so Sure I'd Never Be Here Again

Nostalgic Mortality

Chapter 4: I Was so Sure I'd Never Be Here Again

Anacortes, Washington (16th October 2006)

It was early morning when the car pulled into Anacortes. Carlisle stayed quiet as they sped past vehicles on the roads. Kagome looked out the window watching at buildings and other residential things passed her view.

Their night had been filled with reminiscing and acting childish. First staying at the fair until it closed later the previous night. Unable to drag themselves away from their bonding, they had chosen to hit up a more higher end club. Though Carlisle wasn't one for dancing, she had managed to pull him onto the dance floor at least a few times.

With how they chose to ignore the rest of the club, it ended up that humans started noticing them, and a few bold enough to talk with Carlisle and her. Noticing they were attracting too much attention they had left the club and chose a quieter location to talk.

Finding an empty park, they were able to move onto a more serious subject. Mostly about the Volturi and what would happen with them. The best option currently was to wait it out, and just try to keep tabs on the members. Alice and Edward would most likely be capable of that job.

Once they came to some kind of plan with the current situation, they had reminisced past experiences. It was nice to spend some time with an old friend, doing nothing but laugh about old experiences.

"Heck of a night" she mumbled to her friend.

Carlisle who had been quiet spoke up "Yeah". Taking a turn off the main road they meet a less crowded street. "It was very much needed," he spoke up once again "for the both of us".

She only nodded at the comment; it was needed for both of them. Mostly her though, she needed some one-on-one attention with one of her oldest friends that were still alive.

Pulling off the road once more, Carlisle took a small road that led more out to the wooded area of Anacortes. The large trees flew past her sight on account of Carlisle's fast driving. Regardless of how fast they were going, her friend's driving was nowhere near the speed that Edward's driving was. Sometimes she secretly thought he wanted to impress her.

Edward that is.

Smirking slightly Kagome dwelled over the thought that no matter what time period any man was born in, that they would forever try to impress girls with fast vehicles. Be it a horse, or a modern day car.

Flipping his signal on for common courtesy Carlisle turned left into the Cullen driveway. She heard the tired speed across the unpaved graveled driveway.

She peered at the digital clock numbers in the car, about 8 o'clock was what time they finally got home. Thankfully she did not have to attend school on account of it being only Sunday.

Carlisle came to a slow stop in front of the home. Slipping it into park he quickly turned the keys and opened the car door. Kagome doing the same stood from her seat, and then closed the door with a slam.

He also closed the door before opening the back door of the black glossy car to grab a bag that belonged to Kagome.

"Here" he said throwing her the thin plastic bag. Easily catching it Kagome frowned at Carlisle. Ignoring her he walked around the vehicle and towards the front door.

Following him through the front door he had opened, she turned to close it once walking through. Carlisle tossed his keys on a small table in the front entrance, knowing he may have to leave the house again if he got called into the hospital.

Kagome noticed he walked in the direction of the kitchen, where some of the family members were. She went down a side hallway, in the direction the grand piano was kept. The soft sounds coming from the instrument created a genuine smile. She did love music, especially music being performed.

Walking down the hallway she came across the room where several of the instruments were kept. The door was cracked allowing some of the music to escape the room, but still it muffled quite a bit of it.

Cracking the door open more she walked into the room, careful to keep her noise low.

Though she was quiet it didn't stop Edward from glancing up to look at her. "You have fun?" he questioned pausing in his playing to allow her to speak.

Leaving the thin plastic bag on the nearby storage cabinet she walked over to Edward. "I did" she answered him joining him by sitting in front of the piano.

His eyes never left her, as though he was trying to read her thoughts. She did get quite good at deceiving him within her mind.

Turning away from her his hands rested on the black and white keys. He didn't play, but he looked to be considering what to play next. "I have to be more attentive," he murmured starting a light tune.

Looking down to his hands as he skillfully played she grew confused, "Attentive how?"

Letting an airy chuckle escape he went to explain, "I wouldn't want you to go with one of those humans at the club. I need to acknowledge your needs more".

Seemed like Carlisle did not care if Edward invaded his thoughts. She gave him a smirk in his direction "I have some ideas you could try". Of course it was harmless flirting between them.

While his fingers danced along the keys, he turned his head slightly to peer at her. On account of her being out all night her clothes were wrinkled and smelled of alcohol. Her normally long perfect hair was tousled with the dancing and other activities of the night.

"On second thought…" he let his voice trail off to let her read into the sentence.

Frowning Kagome's eyes narrowed in a more annoyed look, "Rude" she merely commented in his direction. Her statement earned a smirk to break out on his face.

"For that I think I'm going to leave" she murmured. Kagome acted like she was getting up from her seat, until Edward's arm stopped her and he pulled her down to a lustful kiss. His strong hand reaching to grip into her locks of hair. The act caused the soft music to pause with his actions. Smirking against his lips she pulled away from him. Now resting her hand at the nape of his neck, her nails grazed his skin. "Regardless of that, I still need to get myself a shower".

He let his common knowing smile escape, "I see," he stated as he watched her for a moment longer. Releasing her from his soft grip Edward returned his hands to the piano keys. "I'll join you sometime after you've finished".

Kagome quickly pecked him on his cheek once more, leaving behind her smiling boyfriend. "Alright" she left him with her parting words after grabbing her and walking out of the room. She could hear him begin playing once more once exiting, the sound escaping through the cracked doorway.

The beautiful melody sounded light and playful, all drama and tension of the real world void in the piece of work. Humming quietly to the tune Kagome continued to walk down the hallway towards the staircase so she could get clean from the previous night's adventures.

* * *

Now in a new fresh pair of clothes, and wet hair she sat in Carlisle's office so that she could use his computer. On account of all that had been happening she decided to check her e-mail incase Kouga had anything new to rely to her.

Carlisle had already checked his messages earlier so she was free to use his office when he did not need the space. She felt that maybe she could work on figuring out more about the break-in at her home.

Sighing and leaning her cheek against the palm of her left hand, she then used the mouse with her right. Clicking on the many e-mail messages she carefully sorted through them.

The door of Carlisle's office cracked open which caused a loud scraping sound to echo through the room.

Keeping her head fairly still, Kagome's honey eyes drifted up from the computer screen to see who had entered.

"Hey" Alice greeted her before coming into the room completely. Her feet moved quickly as she shut the door and moved to behind Kagome. "What are you doing?" she questioned the other black haired girl.

Heaving a sigh Kagome went to delete another message before looking at the next e-mail. "Nothing much, just checking to see if anyone had any information for me," clicking on another e-mail she tried to focus on the message.

"Any luck?" Alice bent down to attempt to read the message that was obviously written in Kanji.

Kagome knew Alice was skilled with languages, so she probably had no trouble reading the rather crude message from Kouga. "As you can tell, not much" she drawled out skimming the lines about the 'weak vampires from Italy', and complaining about various people. Rolling her eyes Kagome shifted her position and leaned back in the leather chair while she finished with the message.

Figuring she should at least compose some kind of message back, she opened the languages and text button, and then switched over to Kanji before she started to type back her response.

Quickly typing back she cocked her head in confusion for a moment. "Not that I don't love you Alice, but was there something you needed?" she questioned the younger vampire while she turned to glance behind her.

Alice merely shrugged in response, "Aside from all that is going on, I thought we could work on our presentation".

Kagome continued to type her e-mail, "I had promised your brother I would spend some time with him" she commented loosely concentrating more on her writing than oral skills. "Go see if he'd be willing to share with you I don't see why we can't start on our project" finishing up her sentence Kagome then paused in her typing to catch Alice's eye.

"No worries" the small vampire piped in, "I don't see him being bothersome in the future". Alice then grinned brightly, "Besides," she continued, "school should come before relationships. You have yet to get a degree Kagome".

Shaking her head at Alice's comment she finished the e-mail and quickly hit 'send'. "Then by all means we should get to work" she accepted the vampire's suggestion to do homework.

"Great!" Alice's overjoyed shout was heard. Pulling Kagome's arm she dragged the vampire up from her seat and out of Carlisle's office.

* * *

Alice was rummaging through her closet as she looked at their history book out of boredom.

"How about this one?" Alice questioned pulling out a pink kimono. Gripping the hanger she pulled the dress to the front of her to give the impression of her wearing it.

Proving the vampire with a smile Kagome left the book alone and got up from where she was sitting. "I think I may have some shoes for that as well" she told the girl. Opening her closet more, Kagome kneeled down to get a better look of the footwear she may have for Alice. Thankfully they were similar in size so Alice wouldn't have an issue sharing her clothing.

"This is a Komon right?" Alice questioned getting another look at the garment.

Nodding her head silently Kagome continued to search for the wedge shoes she had in mind for Alice. "Yeah" she answered finally when she discovered the shoes a few seconds later. "It's just a more casual kimono, it could end up being dressed up or down depending". Standing from her place on the ground Kagome handed Alice the black and pink wedge shoes. Though they looked more American it would work with the outfit regardless.

"At least we picked out what you will wear for the presentation" Kagome joked with Alice while she reached out for the shoes to get a better look at them.

Grabbing them Alice spoke "Of course that will be the hardest thing since you're Japanese and all".

Kagome handed the shoes to Alice, but the footwear fell carelessly to the ground. Looking to her friend's eyes she noticed the almost glazed look, instantly she knew Alice was having a vision.

"Alice?" she asked the vampire. Gripping her arms she led her to a seat where she could finish off having her vision. Waiting for the young vampire to come out of her vision Kagome sat quietly.

Alice's hang gripped hers tightly. Watching her face Kagome saw Alice break free from the vision. "What did you see?" she asked her.

The shorthaired vampire shook her head in disbelief "The Volturi" was all she could murmur out.

"What about the Volturi?" Kagome asked Alice. When the other vampire hesitated to answer Kagome pushed once again "Alice?" the question was nearly silent as she spoke it.

Shaking her head Alice cleared her thoughts, "I'm not quite sure" she replied. "I just know that they are reaching out to us".

Kagome for a moment was silent, her concentration was broken when she heard her other family members outside of her door. Carlisle was the first to open her door, Edward looked to be right behind her dear friend. "Alice?" Carlisle spoke up taking a step into her room.

The shorthaired vampire peered at the surrounding family members. "I saw a letter written to us and signed from the Volturi". Thinking for a moment Alice gathered her thoughts again, "The address was to our home in Forks".

Kagome turned her head to Carlisle, "Why would they want to contact us?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure" Carlisle commented whilst walking more into the room. Edward followed quickly along with Jasper.

The Southern Vampire immediately walked up to his wife as she tried to figure out anything more about the vision.

Kagome looked up to Edward as he approached her "Should we head back to Forks?" she questioned before settling her eyes upon Alice once more.

Emmett stepped forward along with Rosalie, "What if a few of us were to go check it out?" he suggested.

Carlisle looked back to Emmett, "Alright" he announced. "Emmett, you go with Kagome Alice and Jasper".

She could feel Edward's head whip in Carlisle's direction as he noticed his father figure did not call his name. "I need to go" he spoke up looking at the rest of the family.

Kagome reached for his hand, and made sure to open her mind to him. For a quick second Edward's honey eyes locked with her before he looked back to Carlisle for his answer.

Exasperated Carlisle settled, "Fine, but I guess take Rosalie with you if she wishes to go as well."

Everyone turned back to the cool, calm, and collected Rosalie.

"Come on babe" Emmett spoke nudging her slightly.

She frowned for a second before replying. "Sure I guess" she settled on going with her siblings back to Forks.

Kagome figured that Emmett just persuaded her.

Carlisle focused on Alice for a moment. "Please proceed with caution, just go back to Forks and see what the Volturi left us".

She could feel Edward's presence beside her; he had shifted closer to her only a moment before.

"I don't want to bring unneeded attention to the entire family vanishing, so I will be at the hospital tomorrow. We'll decide that you all skipped school for the day, hopefully no more time will be needed than today and tomorrow".

Alice shook her head, "I never saw a date, but I shouldn't think that it would take any longer".

Esme this time reached out to Carlisle, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If more time is needed we can then take shifts, but lets wait to see what happens".

"Right" Carlisle agreed with his wife. "Then everyone clear?" he questioned while glancing around to everyone.

Receiving nods of understanding he, along with several family members left to grab what they would need before departing.

Kagome shot Alice an understanding smile as she left with Jasper.

Only Edward at this point was left within her room. He stood in front of her, while she remained sitting on her 'bed'.

"Do you think they are concerned about me?" Kagome asked her boyfriend. The Volturi did break into her home, stole items from her, they probably were curious about her.

Edward didn't have to question her about who 'they' were. With the look he looked at her with she knew the same thought were running through his head as well.

"That's why Carlisle told me to go along" she came to the conclusion.

He reached down and settled himself next to where she sat. "Probably" was his response to her statement.

Reaching for his hand she locked his with hers. "I better get some things I guess" she announced, but didn't shift from her spot next to him. Instead she rested her chin on his shoulder casually.

When he didn't answer her honey eyes looked up to his face. "Something wrong?" she questioned him.

Feeling him take a rather larger breath she readied herself for what he was to say. "I can't believe we are heading back to Forks already".

Moving her head so her cheek rested against his shoulder she listened to him.

"I just wish I could protect you".

Kagome closed her eyes while she listened to him. Instantly she knew his problem, if the Volturi were going after her, he would be in a similar position as Bella had been in. Somehow he felt like he couldn't protect the women he was with.

"You do protect me," she told him. "We aren't even sure if the Volturi are after me," she told him "besides, what's the worst that could happen?" though her voice was light the seriousness of the situation did weigh down her words.

Edward didn't speak right away, but instead he remained quiet. It was as though he was dwelling over her words, "A lot could happen".

Kagome leaned into him, "You worry too much" she replied to his statement. "You would have never survived in the Sengoku period".

A small laugh escaped once she finished speaking. As though Edward was half amused by what she had said.

"Still though" he dwelled.

Kagome shifted herself, this time moving more upright. "Come on, lets get ready I'm sure the rest of the family are almost finished". She stared at his face, not quite reaching his eyes, but focused on a spot on his cheek. As soon as he looked to her she turned away to face her closet.

Though she didn't have much experience with the Volturi it was no doubting that they had the capabilities to destroy the Cullen family if they saw it fit to. After finding a new family after so long she didn't want to lose that home.

She didn't want to lose any more people she cared for.

And at this moment it included Edward.

Pushing the serious thoughts from her mind she took a step forward to pull some clothing from her closet. Carelessly she though each garment to the ground in a heap.

"Kagome" Edward's voice came from behind her.

She grabbed some shoes and tossed them upon the small pile that she had created.

"I'm fine" she responded while looking though her closet once more.

Edward this time didn't speak, but chose to reach out to her and grip her by her wrist. Pulling her back he reached up with his other hand and cupped his palm against her cheek. His thumb brushing under her eye while his fingers played with her soft hair. "Will you ride with me back to Forks alone?" his eyes brightened with the question.

Smiling at him she couldn't help but love that he chose to not address her rather quick change of mood. "Was there any doubt that I would?" she answered his question with another one.

Frowning Edward pondered the question, "If Alice got to you before I, I'm sure you would be riding along with her".

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed with the answer. It was odd that Alice spend so much time with her. She always figured it was because no one else aside from Emmett had that bright attitude that Alice and herself did.

The problem was that Emmett wouldn't go shoe shopping with Alice.

"Of course not" she answered Edward, though he was probably right about his prediction.

"Well I better get ready then" he said to her. This time he did part away from her and walked out of her room with one last nod of his head in a parting.

Kagome smiled ever so slightly before frowning once more. They had to get ready to go back to Forks.

Its not like she didn't like Forks, but she'd rather not head directly back to the place where so much happened. The humans who knew of the Cullen family would instantly recognize the vehicles the second they entered the area. It would alert more people than they would wish too. Looped into that would be Bella and the La Push group.

Grabbing a duffel bag Kagome swept up the clothing she chosen before, and stuffed it carelessly into the bag before zipping it up. Reaching for a worn bag she often used as a purse she threw a few things in it before moving the strap to her shoulder.

Grabbing her duffle she then walked over to Tetsusaiga and stood before the sword. She momentarily let her mind wander with thoughts of Inuyasha and the past as she gazed onto the worn sword.

Bowing her head to the sword she then stood tall before walking out of her room and closing the door behind her. Finally out of her room Kagome continued to the stairs so that she could regroup with the other vampires.

Reaching the stairs she silently she made her way down them. Her hands gripped onto her bags tightly while she walked.

Turning the corner at the bottom of the stairway she entered the living room where the rest of the family had thrown the backpacks and bags that they would need for the trip to Forks. Emmett and Jasper seemed to be taking some bags out to the Jeep. She could hear Rosalie and Alice out by the Jeep loading the bags that the boys brought.

Dropping hers she went to the kitchen where Carlisle was.

Once entering the area she spoke, "Should we take your car?" she questioned him when he turned to her.

The vampire leaned against the counter and sighed. "It's going to be as noticeable as any of the vehicles" he answered her question. "I would just go with which vehicle is going to be the easiest to drive; I assume that Edward is going to prefer to drive his car rather than mine".

Kagome edged her way to a counter and lightly jumped so she could sit upon it. "He probably would" the dark haired vampire mused about her boyfriend. "Anything we should know before we depart?"

Her friend thought a moment, "Just be cautious when you all enter Forks. Make sure you all stick together".

She only nodded at the instructions. "If the Volturi are there?" Kagome settled on asking.

Carlisle's jaw tightened momentarily with the thought that his family could be put in danger. "Contact me as soon as you all have a chance, other than that don't do anything drastic".

She could hear Edward's door close from upstairs, signaling her that they would be leaving very soon. "Carlisle" she spoke so quietly that she was unsure that Carlisle had even heard her. "How likely is it that they are out to contact me?"

Shifting himself from the counter Carlisle stood tall, "It's hard to say" he started to speak; "I would think if they wanted to find you, they would have done something else in Japan". Looking to his friend he thought about how to phrase his next comment. "You know I have never said much about your gift Kagome, but I do accept that you are a very powerful vampire."

She watched as Carlisle turned to the doorway as though he was making sure that no one would walk in on their conversation. "You are my friend, but I would be lying if I said it didn't matter that you were on my side or not".

"The Volturi no doubt would want to recruit you. I don't want to think this is anything having to do with that but I want you to be especially cautious. They would rather have you dead than have you used against them".

Kagome focused on him as his words sank in. "Alright" she said simply deep in thought with what he had said to her. "We'll call you when we arrive" she told him before hopping from the countertop to walk out of the kitchen.

"You all stay safe alright?" he told her before she left the room completely.

Kagome walked back into the living room. Her duffle bag was gone, but her purse-like bag rested on the clean coffee table. Reaching for it Kagome opened to look inside to double check that she had everything.

Once sure anything she would need was there she swung the bag on her shoulder.

"You ready?" her boyfriend asked from behind her.

Turning around she smiled "I'm all set". Turning she looked back to where the kitchen was, only to see that Carlisle was walking out. She expected him to be there as they departed. "Are we taking your car then?" she asked Edward just to make sure she was correct in assuming that he would want his car.

Only nodding in her direction she had her answer. She followed Edward out the front door where they walked down the front steps. Emmett's Jeep preceded Edward's vehicle.

Making her way to Edwards Volvo she opened the passenger door and threw her bag in the front seat.

"You two will be following us" Emmett spoke loud enough so that Edward and she could hear him.

Edward walked in front of his car and opened the driver's car door. She slipped into the front seat and pulled the door shut. Looking out the window she focused on Carlisle and Esme. All she could wish would be that nothing would happen in Forks.

Edward changed the shift, and they were soon following Emmett's vehicle.

Vampires were always compared to marble statues. For hours, days even, they could be as still as a statue. Even for a vampire she never liked to stay still for too terribly long. Kagome at that moment though, was as still as any statue. She wouldn't move again until they reached Forks two hours later as they traveled along US-101.

* * *

Author Note: Hello everyone. It's been over a year since updating this. For me it's been a hell of a year… Right now I thought it would be appropriate to at least apologize to my readers for the long wait. I'm truly sorry you all had to wait so terribly long for me to update.

I really didn't feel like updating/ writing much in the last year. I'm not going to be sprouting out excuses for why I was gone, just a lot of bad things this year have happened. I know I have people who really want to read my writing, and I do want to say again so sorry everyone.

I will be working on the Sherlock Holmes chapter two as soon as I finish uploading this chapter. I will also try to finish the "Behind Weathered Walls" chapter 3 during the same time.

Thank you for being very patient with me everyone.

-Lindsey.


End file.
